Daughter of Sand
by kidneyblocker500
Summary: Ama, a young gerudo messenger ventures out to find her destiny, gets caught up with a certain hero and must save her kingdom. Rated T for sexual conetent and violence. My first fan fic, R
1. funeral

So I reread this a while ago and noticed that a bunch of things were off, so I went back and fixed them. No big plot twists or anything, just the wording and some details were changed. So this is the first f fic. R&R

She wiped the grime and sand out of her eyes as she looked up at the towering fortress above her. It was time for the thing she had been dreading the most in the past days. Sighing, she pushed herself onward. Arriving at the building, she stepped into the cool, dimly lit room that was the Gerudo's burial chambers. It was packed already, with more likely to come from the neighboring villages on the outskirts of the dessert. This was the one time that outsiders from across the land were allowed into the Gerudos land, and many who didn't even know the deceased took advantage of the situation just to see the magnificent structure. Beside the large sarcophagus were wreaths of flowers, sent from the lush parts of the kingdom, from those who wished to send their sympathies, but could not come to the funeral. Before she could get much farther into the chamber, she was spotted by her noisy aunt Leanon. She tryed to duck behind someone else, but her aunt grabbed her with a vicelike grip and pulled her close to her face.

"AMA! Ama, I called you once! Were you avoiding me? Well no matter. I wanted to come sooner to offer my condolences to the family but I simply couldn't make it! I guess you aren't really affected by it are you though? I suppose you didn't KNOW her, did you? Well I sent some flowers, and I wanted them to know how deeply stricken I am by this untimely death, and how..."

Ama stared off into space as Leanon droned on about this and that and how she distantly knew the deceased, remembering how she wasnt even a real aunt, just a friend of her mothers, whom she'd never met. Her mother had abandoned her when she was a tiny babe, and left her to be cared for by an orphanage. Those were the worst days of her life, not that it was much better now. She was a mail runner, and in training to be the lowest type of guard the Gerudo society had. It had just been a few days ago when a runner had come to her, stricken with grief, to tell her that the leader of the Gerudo's, Rah Sieh, had been killed by a band of starving Wolfos, who had found their way into the dessert and had gotten lost. She had been on her annual pilgrimage to the temple, armed with only a small dagger and bearing a load of offerings to the great spirit priestess Nabooru. The scouts sent out to find Rah Sieh had come back the with a mangled corpse of the once great leader, finding only chewed bones with scraps of flesh and clothing next to the offerings of fruits and wines. At first Ama had not believed them, denying that the great leader could be killed by a pack of stupid Wolfos. But now, at the funeral, she began to realize that she would never see Rah Sieh again. She had been Ama's only friend when they were little, not caring that she was only a runner and Rah Sieh was training to be the leader of their people.

"...and I TOLD your cousin she needed to come to see who the new leader would be but she said no, she has..."

"Leanon, I need to go," said Ama rapidly before she could protest, "I forgot something I have to do."

As she wandered away from her angry looking aunt, lost in thought, she bumped into the casket. There, looking up at her, were the shrouded bones of her former leader, and dear friend, Rah Sieh. Ama couldn't take it. She started to walk, then trot, then started a full blown run out of the building, tears flowing down her face. She didn't know where she was going until she felt herself run her head straight into something. Stars winked in front of her eyes as she sat abruptely down, crying out in pain.

"Ouch!" She reached up to her forehead, where a gigantic lump was already forming beneath her fingers. Looking up, she realized she had ran into the archery range near the fortress and ran smack into one of the many targets she so often practiced on. Sinking down in to the sandy dirt, Ama wept for her friend. She sobbed until she could cry no more, then sat there hiccuping for a long time. Eventually, a rhythmic thunk of arrows hitting the targets woke her from her dazed and soggy state. Looking up, she realized she was not alone anymore. A tall blond Hylian was galloping around the ring on a gorgeous black horse with even more beautiful tack. The Hylian himself outshone both the tack and the horse, showing off his athletic prowess as he fired steadily into the targets. He was dressed in an extravagant black silk tunic and soft white breeches and a small matching cap sitting on his radiant gold locks. She could see through his tunic to the bulge of muscles that came from years of fighting and honing his skill with a weapon. His eyes were the thing that struck her the most, though. A radiant blue, with a fire that burned with a passion a courage that made her shiver and have a feeling they could look into her soul itself. As she was staring at him, he turned towards her and noticed her. Trotting up beside her, he dismounted and held out a hand to help her to her feet.

"Are you alright? You look as though you have been drowned," he said in a voice radiating concern and kindness. Only then did Ama realize how she must look, in her dirt stained funeral blouse, throbbing bruised head and puffy eyes. She tried to brush some of the dirt off and wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine." she muttered.

"What's your name?" he said softly.

"I'm Ama, and yours?"

"Link. But why are you up here alone?"

"I didn't want to stay at the funeral, so I guess I must of come up here. Whenever I'm stressed, I practice, and I suppose its just an instinct by now," replied Ama.

"I never was big on gatherings like these, so I try to avoid the event until I am needed. I expect the funeral is about to start, though. Will you stay up here?" asked Link.

"No. I'm coming," said Ama softly, dragging herself to her feet.


	2. no chance

"And so we pass our former leader into the goddesses hands, and pray they will watch over her always. So ends Rah Sieh's rule over the Guerudo warriors. Lets us now commence the feasting in her name," finished the priestess with an air of finality, closing the prayer book with a snap.

Wiping her tear stained eyes once again, Ama trudged out of the burial chamber into the dusky light. The celebrations were to be held in the main mess hall, once everyone had been changed and refreshed. Ama made her way to her small room along the western wall. She went to her water basin and washed the dried tears from her face. Slipping out of her dark, stained mourning clothes, she donned the dress she had prepared earlier. It was a pale shade of pink, with light touches green at the ends. It was a sheer material that clung to her body, its low neckline accentuating the curves of her small breasts, and billowed downwards toward her hips. Checking her appearance in her small mirror, she darkened her eyes with more Kohl and ran a hand through her fiery red hair. Looking closely at the bruise on her forehead, she realized it was not as bad as she had thought, but had turned a light shade of sickly green. Refusing to let herself sink onto her bed and go to sleep, she exited her chambers.

Breathing in the early evening air, she felt better than she had all day. She felt her head clear, and her senses heighten. Listening to a nightingales trill, Ama felt as though she could stand forever on the edge of the great dessert. Snapping out of her trance, Ama shook her head to clear it. She remembered the party, and walked to the mess hall. Ducking into the low entrance, she found herself in the midst of people happily chatting and dancing. The remembrance feast of the Gerudo leader was an event not to be missed. Spying the best part, Ama made her way to the giant buffet table. On it lay every food imaginable. Roast chickens, crisp-skinned geese, suckling pigs, haunches of venison, slabs of beef bigger than her head. Squash, beans, potatoes and pumpkins made the tables sag in the middle. Giant pies and cakes, surrounded by delicate tarts were scattered between all of this, along with flagons of rich wine and creamy milk. There were fruits of every kind, glistening with a sugary syrup like so many bright gems. Many chefs from around the kingdom were brought in for a feast like this, since the Gerudos had minimal cooking skills. In the middle of the table was a magnificent statue of Rah Sieh's likeness, carved from ice and imported from a northern kingdom leagues away. It shone in the middle of the hall, sending rays of light onto everything in the building, melting slightly at the edges, but not yet marring its beauty. Ama found her way to a stack of plates and proceeded to sample some of everything.

"Hello again," said a familiar voice. Startled, ama looked up from her half eaten chicken leg. It was Link.

"Oh hello! I thought you would have left by now," replied Ama.

"I would consider it a grave mistake to miss a feast like this. Would you like some company as you eat?"

"I'd be honored," said Ama breathlessly.

As they ate, they talked. Ama found Link to be much more interesting than the people who occasionally ventured to the Gerudo's domain from town. As he entertained her with stories from his childhood, she snuck peeks at him from underneath her unbound hair. "He's so handsome!" she thought "he must have girls all over him where he comes from. Where DOES he come from, anyway?"

"Where are you from?" asked Ama, interrupting a story about a cuckoo.

"Me? Well I was brought up in the Lost Woods as a Kokiri but I live in the palace now," replied Link.

"Oh." said Ama meekly, feeling intimidated. Now she felt even worse, because he was not only handsome, but some kind of nobility. Letting Link chatter on, she finished her dinner quietly. She then just sat there quietly and answered politely, until a brown haired plain looking boy from Castle Town by the looks of him asked her to dance. Looking back at Link, she followed him. She found he was a horrible dancer. The tune ended and just as he was about to ask for another, Ama was stolen away by her friend Zaphalia.

"Looked like you could use some help back there," she said, grinning.

"A million thanks to you my friend. I don't think I could bare him crushing another one of my toes!" replied Ama giggling slightly.

"Oh, by the way, have you seen that handsome Hylian over there? Every girl in here is after him, including all the ones from the dessert borders! But look at him! Who wouldn't want to dance with him! I'm going to ask him!"

Ama watched her friend sidle over to the herd of girls trying to catch his eye, and tap him on the shoulder. Link obviously accepted, because the next moment they were whisking away over the dance floor. Ama noticed with some satisfaction that he had a bit of a bored look, as if this thing happened all the time. Sighing, she cast Link a glance, along with the rest of the jealous girls looking sullen he had not picked them. Ama decided it was time for bed. Taking a shortcut so as not to be bothered by any one else, she made her way to her room. Rubbing her eyes, she flopped down on her bed and fell asleep.


	3. sands and temples

Ama was woken up the next morning with a sharp prod.

"You have a job to do," said the tall skinny girl before her, "You must go at once to the temple, because you have been summoned."

"Me? Why? I'm just a message runner for the important Gerudo's," muttered Ama drowsily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Well they can't be thinking of giving someone as thick headed as you a harder task then being a mail runner," replied the Gerudo drily.

Ama noticed she was several stations above herself, and rolled out of bed assuring the girl she would be ready soon, and resisting the urge to back talk. That would only get her whipping, and she did not want to miss seeing the temple. Washing her face quickly in her small stone basin, Ama, shrugged off her dress and put on her pale blue blouse, signifying her rank as a guard in training and messenger. She donned the traditional Gerudo pants and her most comfortable calf skin boots. Since she was under age and untried at 17 and not yet able to carry a scimitar, she buckled on a plain dagger and exited her room. Wondering why the council had summoned her to the temple, she shouted at the guard to let her through the gate. A wave of heat hit her blowing sand from the dunes in front of her and swirling about her, getting in her eyes and whipping her hair about. While the fortress protected them from a large amount of heat, it could do nothing out in the unsheltered dessert like this. The guard posted at the gate that day happened to be Zaphalia.

"Ama, listen. You have never been all the way to the temple yet. You must travel around the edge of the dessert until you a reach the small settlement of nomads. There you can find a small oasis to provide you with water and a guide to take you the rest of the way. Do not stray off course, because no-one has ever gone through the heart of the dessert to our knowledge before. This journey will take a little less than all day, so hurry and be careful!" These last words were uttered with a hug and a smile, and Ama set off into the blowing sands.

Half way through the day, Ama was starting to despair. She had followed the edge of the dessert, not straying away from the cliffs on one side. But she had yet to come to the oasis, and the wind seemed to be picking up. Rubbing her chapped and bleeding lips, she trudged onward in the ankle deep sand. Suddenly, Ama fell down a steep bank and landed in a heap at the bottom of a shallow trench. It was sheltered from the wind, and there was a single lone palm tree surrounded by a circle of houses with a small spring beside it. Untangling her limbs, she walked to the spring, sank down and drank a few mouthfuls.

"Can I help you?" said a girl not much older than Ama. Jerking her head up, Ama stared at her. She did not look like the normal Gerudo's. She was one of the strange nomadic people living off oasis's like these, migrating once a spring had dried up. Her eyes were purple, her skin a deep tan, and her short hair bleached a strawberry blonde, from prolonged exposure to the sun.

"I need to get to the temple as quick as possible, can someone help me?"

"The others are hunting. I will take you. The Temple is in a sheltered place. It is close to here. We are lucky to have it so close, and not across the dessert," replied the girl in short, choppy sentences. Nomads were hard to deal with, Ama remembered. They were seldom around others except their own tribe, and came to the fortress only in times of war and when circumstances drove them from their homes. The girl filled her water skin and walked out into the sands, looking behind her to see if Ama was following her.

"You must stay close. Things lurk out here waiting for travelers to lose themselves. we have only a small part of dessert to cross, but it is dangerous, "shouted the guide through the whistling winds. Following closely behind, Ama shivered as she thought of what could live here and prey on others. Some hours later, her guide shouted back that they were very close. Squinting her eyes, Ama could just make out a great lump rising up from the sands. Soon, they arrived at the edge of the Dessert Colossus, but then her guide said that she must venture into the Temple alone.

"I will wait here. There are spirits that are still alive in there," replied the guide when Ama asked her why.

Shrugging, Ama walked through the giant doors into the dimly lit building. She gasped. It was magnificent! Nothing had prepared her for the immense size and air of importance she felt walking into the structure. The huge snake carvings rose out of the floor, grand and imposing. Up the steps behind them was a small band of people gathered in a circle on the floor.

"Come in, Ama, and sit with us," said one of the eldest most respected council woman. "The great spirit Nabooru wishes to speak with you, because she has a special task she says only you may complete."

"Yes, M'lady, but what is it? I am of no use but a simple messenger to more important people," replied Ama dismally. She could see some of the Gerudo's in the circle nodding in agreement.

"We will soon find out, for here Nabooru comes," said the old woman, pointing to a door to the side of the room. Ama gasped when she saw what came out of it. Nabooru was at least seven feet tall, and beautifully shaped, dressed in billowing purple clothes, with gold necklaces and bangles all over her figure. She was slightely translucent, with a glow around her that signified she wasn't like any other Gerudo priestess, but the reincarnate of the first Gerudo mother.

Ama fell to the floor in front of the high priestess and bowed her head.

"Oh my dear, do not bow to me," Nabooru said in a rich voice, touching Ama on the head as she rose.

"What would you have me do, Mother. I am only a message runner, and no use to any one."

At this statement Nabooru smiled and shook her head. No Ama you are a Gerudo, a daughter of the sand! That alone sets you apart from all others. Do not wish away your heritage. A single Gerudo can rise above the rest and become a legend. Some day you will be great, I can see it," said Nabooru regally. "Now for your task. You must take this letter to Queen Zelda herself. This letter informs her that we have already chosen children to pick from to be the new leader of our people. It tells her that I imbue her with some of my power and help her to rule at her early age, until she can take on the task all on her own. You must make haste, for if the Queen thinks we are without rule, she will hastily move to overthrow our little government. For while all other domains are ruled by the Queen, we alone are not truly part of the kingdom, although we may as well be. Now go, and for the sake of your people be quick!"

Nabooru's last words were not unkind, but without room for error. Bowing to the great spirit priestess, Ama exited the Temple at a trot.

"I am ready to go," she called to her guide, and they set off once again into the winds.

They had arrived at the oasis after nightfall, and Ama had been given a hammock to sleep in for the night. As she pondered Nabooru's words, the gently rocking hammock ad faint noise of the blowing winds lulled her to sleep. "I could get used to this..."thought Ama as she drifted away into oblivion.

She awoke to the sun streaming into the small hut where her and her guide had spent the night. After a light breakfast of a small bitter fruit that was native only to the dessert, Ama bid her guide (who's name she had just learned was Linera) goodbye. Ama arrived back at the fortress around noon, and greeted Zaphalia, who was once again on gate duty. Telling her friend where she was off to next, she bid her farewell once again and walked to her room. She first needed a few supplies. In her rooms she packed a change of clothes, a small sack of money, and the letter from Nabooru into her bags. She then headed to the kitchens and found some bread, a few apples, cold chicken and a half a haunch of venison. All of this she packed neatly away. Next she headed to the small stable next to the archery range that only Gerudos knew of. The horses in here had been stolen or bartered for, and they were used only for trips into the outside world. Breathing in the sweetly sour smell of the horses, she shouted out to the stable mistress, who she knew distantly.

"Hey Kieran," said Ama, waving in greeting to the woman, "I've got a long way to go so I need to borrow one of these," Ama, said while waving her hand around at the horses.

"Ama, you be careful with my charges! If anything happens to them, I'll have your hide to pay for it!" Never the less, Kieran brought out a sleek bay, and saddled and bridled it for Ama, stuffing her things into some saddle bags.

"This is Zea. I suppose you know how to handle him?"

Ama had seen people steering horses before, and truth be told, how hard could it be? After several agonizing trips to the ground, she realized how difficult it was.

"Slow down! Please! Horse!Ahhhh!" Her cries got father and further away as the horse ran, and finally stopped when it managed to scrape her off on a doorway.

"I guess you need a few instructions, then?" asked Kieran. Twenty minutes and a few more falls later, Kieran decided she was hopeless with horses, but at least knew the basics. Ama said goodbye and set off for the castle. She crossed the small bridge separating her domain from the outside world, and looked behind her, feeling strange that she would be going so far from home. She had never been outside the Gerudo's homeland, and the thought of the importance of her task loomed in front of her. Shivering slightly, Ama kicked her horse a little too hard and took off at a gallop, barely maintaining her seat.

Yea, finally figured the font a ma bob out, so here is the next chapeter.

O, and BTW, do I need a disclamer?


	4. found family

Around six, it began to get dark and she was still far from the palace. In the distance, she could hear a forlorn wolf howling. Looking up, Ama saw the lonely moon start to rise, shedding an eery light over her tan skin. Out on the wild plains of Hyrule, she felt freer than she had before. She lifted her shoulders, straightened her back, and let her spirit soar. All of her life, since her mother had abandoned her, she had felt she would be destined to be a lowly guard, with no family to support her. She never knew why her mother had left her all alone, but she had always hated her for it. She had been told all her life that she was going to wear hand me downs from those who felt sorry for her and eat last at dinner with the few other orphans. But out on the grassy plain, she felt she could be anything she wanted, and didn't even have to go back to her oppressive life as a messenger.

Ama was jolted out of her daydreams of traveling the world when she felt a hand grabbing at her foot. Looking down she saw she was surrounded by skeletal monsters. Their eyes glowed with a malice and she could see they were there for one purpose: to harm travelers stupid enough to come out at night. She remembered hearing stories of these things, from the old once adventurous Gerudos. They were called Stalchilds, she thought, and had very little brains and an insatiable appetite. Armed with only dagger, she had no chance of defeating the monsters, only of outrunning them.

She kicked the one gripping her foot viciously in the face and spurred her horse on. The monster had a bewildered look on its face for a minute, but then got its wits back and let out a shriek of rage. Its prey was getting away. Throwing back its head, it called to its companions with a howl. The monsters sprouted up in front of Ama's mount, scarring the wits out of it and making it rear.

"Dumb beast!" yelled a panicked Ama, hanging on to Zea's mane, barely managing to stay on.

In the moment her horse reared, the one of the skeletons took advantage of Ama's preoccupation and grabbed her calf with a grip stronger than she expected. Pain seared through her legs as it bit down on her leg, right below her knee. Ama could hear the scrunch of her flesh between its teeth, and screamed with agony as blood rushed down her leg. Grasping her dagger, she stabbed it frantically on the top of its head until it let go, staggering away. Bending low over her horses neck, she saw a walled structure far off in the distance and raced toward it. Swerving between the monsters, she urged her horse faster and faster, until it was stumbling with weariness.

"Come on boy, almost there," Ama muttered between clenched teeth. She plowed through more of the monsters and breathed a sigh of relief as Zea galloped the last few feet and finally reached the small farm. Gasping from pain and lack of breath, she dismounted her wild eyed steed and banged on the door. There was no answer. Banging louder and calling out, she prayed to the goddesses someone would come. At last she saw a light flick on and the door opened.

A tall skinny girl with bright red hair opened the door sleepily and gazed at Ama with a confused look for a moment. Shaking her head, the girl got her senses back.

"Oh my goodness! Who're you and why are you at my doing in the middle of the night? Oh but your bleeding! Come in, come in at once!" Limping in, Ama collapsed into the chair the girl held out for her. "Now stay here, I'm going to wake Mr. Ingo and tell him to care for your horse. I will be back as soon as possible."

Ama watched the redhead go, and could do nothing but wait as hot blood trickled slowly down her leg. She glanced down at her mauled leg, and winced. She couldn't see much of the wound, but it felt like her leg was going to fall off. Being a Gerudo, she had always been taught that pain was the enemy, and if you let it show, it would be her downfall. But the scrapes and bumps she had sustained practicing swordplay were nothing compared to the pain she felt now. It seemed an eternity later when the girl came back.

"Your horse has been taken care of, and you will both be safe here for the night. Here, let me see your wound. I'm Malon, by the way," the girl told her as she pulled up Ama's pant leg.

"Ama," she replied through clenched teeth.

"Well, its a deep wound, but no flesh is missing so I can stitch up in no time flat." She proceeded to fill a bucket with cold water and wash the blood and dirt from the wound gently. Ama winced and gritted her teeth as she endured the poking and prodding of the washcloth. Malon then pulled a needle and thread from her pocket and stitched Ama's broken flesh back together. She finished the job by smearing a foul smelling greasy substance that burned and fizzled when applied.

"This is to stop swelling and keep infection at bay," said Malon as if she did this type of work every day. Ama stopped gritting her teeth, now that the worst was over.

"You're lucky it didn't hit an artery, or you would be gone now."

"Where am I?" asked Ama.

"You're at Lon-Lon ranch. It has been owned by my family for as long as we can remember. I live here with my father and Mr. Ingo, our help. We raise horses, cows and cuckoos and sell milk, cheese, eggs and the occasional horse to the castle and other travelers to support us. Now the question is, who are you and what were you doing all alone at night out on the great plain?" questioned Malon with a quizzical look in her eye.

"I'm a messenger for my people, the Gerudo's, and I have been sent to deliver an important message from Nabooru herself to Queen Zelda," said Ama feeling as if she was finally important. "You look like a Gerudo yourself, with some mixed blood in there also. Do you have Gerudo heritage?"

"My mother was a Gerudo," replied Malon. "She was one of the one's who choose to live on the outside once she had fallen in love with my father. She abandoned her Gerudo clan and came to live here until her death. I was still very young when she died."

Something stirred within Ama when she heard the story, but she decided not to press the matter at that time. One day she would come back to this strange half Gerudo girl who looked so similar to herself and question her further. But for now, she felt herself dozing off as Malon chattered on about her farm.

"Oh how silly of me! You're tired! Of course you can stay here as long as you need to recuperate. I have no doubt you need to deliver your message as soon as possible, and with the help of that poultice, your leg should be feeling a bit better in the morning,"

With these words, Malon led her outside and into a small guest building around the side of the house. Showing her where the bed and washbasin were, she left Ama alone. Not bothering to wash, Ama limped to her bed, crawled in fell asleep instantaneously.

She woke with a start to the raucous crowing of a cuckoo looking in at her from the window. Feeling as if it had completed its mission, the creature jumped down and strutted away. Ama stretched out and felt pins and needles spike through her stiff leg as she moved it. She sat up and placed it on the floor gently getting up, putting as little weight as possible on her bad leg. Limping to the shallow dish of water, Ama stripped of her shirt and pants and proceeded to wash her dusty body as well as she could with the small wash cloth. Before she got half way through, the water was filthy and brown. Deciding that that was the cleanest she would get, Ama put on her spare blouse of dusty pink and white billowing pants.

She went out of her room and paused at the door to the main house, wondering if she should knock. Just as she raised her hand, a portly kind looking man opened the door in front of her.

"Hello there, lass. You must be the wild Gerudo my daughter found at our door last night. Ama, right? I'm Talon," he said, offering her a hand to shake. "Malon is busy feeding her horses and milking, but I expect she's 'bout finished by now. Come on in and have some breakfast while we wait."

Talon helped her in and found her a chair, making pleasant conversation while he got her a plate of sausages and eggs and a bowl of porridge with butter and fresh cream. Realizing she was starved, Ama dug in with gusto. She was half way through her second plate of eggs when Malon stomped in and kicked off her boots, setting down her milk buckets at the same time.

"Glad your up, Ama. I'm famished, what's for breakfast dad?" said Malon cheerily sitting down at the table and pulling the bowl of porridge towards her.

"This stray girl you found can eat almost as much as you can, Malon," teased Talon. "So I've been thinking, Ama. When I go to market today you can come with me on your horse and I can show you to the palace as well. And if you help me with the mucking out of the horse stalls, we can go faster and I can even pay you a little for your services." said Malon in a business like voice. "Your leg should be alright if we go slow and be careful. When we get to castle town, I can show you to a medicine shop and we can see if they can do anything about it."

"Thats nice of you," said Ama.

After breakfast, they left Talon to clean up and went out to the stalls.

"I leave him in the house to play with his cuckoos nowadays. He's not much help in the barn any more," said Malon, referring to her father. Even with her gimp leg, Ama was able to muck out her share of stalls and they were soon done. Mr. Ingo saddled and bridled Zea, putting Ama's belongings on him at the same time, and led him over to the loaded cart where Malon sat, ready to go.

"You know, that horse looks a lot like a foal I thought had run away years ago. The Gerudo's must have found him and taken him in. How nice of them!" exclaimed Malon when she had gotten a good look at Ama's animal.

They had probably stolen Zea thought Ama, but she didn't feel inclined to tell her, seeing how nice they had been to her so far. Putting her leg in the stirrup and swinging her stiff one over the saddle, Ama mounted and trotted off to catch up with Malon. They shouted their goodbyes and headed toward the gate.

Talon heaved a sigh as he watched the girls go. They both looked so much like their mother, with her fiery hair and passionate eyes that sparkled when she had smiled. The strange Gerudo looked like an exact replica of his late wife, and he knew that Ammon had already had a small daughter that she had left behind when she got married to married him. He realized it had been the hardest thing she had ever done, and he had urged her to keep the baby with her. But Ammon knew the child would have a better chance at a good life with her people than on a farm. Talon knew that one day he would have to tell the strange girl now that he had found her, but for now, he thought he would play with his cuckoos for a while.

The girls rode all through morning and stopped by a small stream around noon to have a meal. They chattered on about their lives as they ate, and Ama found that she liked Malon very much. She was so much like herself. After their small meal of cheese and bread, they washed their faces in the cold stream and carried on. After a while, they turned on to a large dusty road with lots of traffic.

"This is the main road leading to the palace, and it's heavily traveled each day," offered Malon as an explanation.

Not long after they had reached the road, they reached Castle Town's walls. After a quick check of their belongings and a hurried explanation of why they were there, the guard at the gate waved them past into the city.

"They've taken to checking people coming and going to the city nowadays because new bands of mysterious people have been coming to Hyrule of late. I don't think they're any thing to be worried about, but Zelda does not like to take chances," replied Malon when Ama questioned her.

Ama, who had lived a sheltered life, looked around astonished at the sheer amount of people in the city. There were merchants peddling there wares, grooms rushing around with their ill tempered charges, beggars pleading for food, and children running through all of this. Her eyes drank in the bright colored booths and she breathed in the scent of delectable food in the various restaurants she could see. Realizing she had almost lost Malon, she hurried into a more deserted part of town to catch up. She caught up to Malon as she was hassling a guard about not opening the gate quick enough. Once it was open, they rode through and up to the palace.

"Here's where I leave you," said Malon. "I must go to deliver my goods and you have a job to do," said Malon with a note of sorrow in her voice. "Here are the few rupees you earned for your help. Take care."

"I will remember you always and will repay you and your family for your kindness one day, Malon," replied Ama, sad that she had to leave her new friend so soon. She dismounted and kissed Malon on the cheek, then walked up to the guard at the door.

"I am a messenger from the great Gerudo people, and I must see Queen Zelda at once," declared Ama to the guard.

"Good luck," scoffed the guard, "The queen has been so busy with the ambassadors from the new countries that she is seeing barely anyone these days. But I can take your horse and you can try if you want."

A page came up and took her horse once she had removed her belongings, and she walked through the large door the guard had just opened for her.

whoooo spooky spider...


	5. capture

Ok, this chapter took forever! But it is here at long last. So plz, need reviews ppl!

Ama sighed as she walked restlessly around the palace. When she had first arrived, she had been given guest lodgings and told that the queen would see her shortly, in a few hours perhaps. That had been five days ago, and her patience was running out. Every morning she got up and went directly one of the Queens secretaries and was told the same thing as she had been before.

"The Queen is extremely busy, come back in a while."

So she had. And then the next day. The answer was the same everyday. So during the days she wandered aimlessly around the palace and its grounds. In the first few days, she thought she would never run out of things to look at. True, there were still multiple places she hadn't been, but it all started to look the same after a while.

Lost in her thoughts about the past few days, she realized her feet had taken her to the royal gardens. This was one of her favorite places in the palace, and it never ceased to amaze her. The gardens were vast, covering more square miles than the palace itself. It was divided into what kind of plants they were and where they grew. As she walked into the garden, a burst of fragrance hit her nose. It was so lush and green, quite unlike the dry little crops of tubers and withered tomatoes the Gerudos grew in their sparse gardens each year. No, one could get lost in these. The sharp pungent smell hit Ama's nose as she reached the citrus grove and she breathed deep. This was her favorite part of the gardens, because the citrus plants gave off a slightly airy smell that reminded her of the dessert. It also cleared her head. Walking over to a small oriental fruit tree, she sat down and thought about what she was going to do. So far, the people in the palace had lent her a room because they thought her exotic and interesting, but over all unimportant. Soon, her welcome would wear out and she would have to go back to her tribe, explaining why she had failed her mission. Ama shuddered at the thought. That was not a road she would like to travel. They already made fun of her for her low status as an orphan, she could only imagine what people would say if she came back a failure. Ama heaved a long sigh and looked up into the light filtering through the delicate leaves, casting a greenish glow on everything it touched. She leaned against the tree and thought that she might decide what to do later, maybe after a nap.

"Ama?" said a voice, jolting her out of the light doze she had fallen into.

She opened her eyes, surprised and looked up. Standing before her in a breathtaking maroon tunic and deep blue pants, was Link himself. In the position he was standing, with the sun shining on his magnificent locks and a slightly puzzled look on his chiseled face, he took her breath away. Ama stood, wobbling slightly from sitting so long, and gazed at Link for a moment. Then her brain caught up with her eyes.

"Link! I never thought I would see here! What are you doing here?" she asked inquisitively.

"Remember? I told you I live in the palace, but the question is what are you doing asleep, all alone, in the royal gardens?"

"Oh, well, I've been here for about five days. I was sent by Nabooru herself, the spirit priestess of my people, to deliver a message to Queen Zelda regarding the death of our former leader. I was told to deliver it to her personally, but I haven't been able to get an audience with her majesty yet."

"Well, seeing as it just about lunch time, would you care to accompany me to the great hall and dine with me while you tell me your whole story?" asked Link.

"I would be honored," said Ama, not believing her luck.

As they walked back, Link asked her how she had come to be here in the first place.

"Well, on the way here, I got attack by Stalkids in the middle of the night and had to find refuge at Lon Lon where I met a girl named Malon Lon. She bandaged my leg and showed me to the palace, where I've stayed since," said Ama.

"So, if your leg was hurt, why are you here and not staying in your room?" asked Link, looking sincerely concerned.

"One, its not like a gerudo to show pain, and two, a kindly guard gave me a potion that healed it instantly. I'd been complaining so much, he finally got fed up," she said laughing.

Link laughed, and turned the subject to Malon. He explained that she was an old friend of his, who had given him his first horse, Epona. They talked about Malon and her family the rest of the way to the castle. They arrived at the castle a half an hour before lunch was scheduled, and planned to meet back up to dine together. Ama made her slow ascent up to her room in the western wing of the castle, the one where guests stayed. Walking into her spacious room, she looked around, not believing the luxury that guests were given. Her room was painted a deep burgundy, with matching furnishings. To top that off, her giant four poster bed was decorated with real gold leaf, and all of her furniture was decorated to look like mythical creatures trying to escape the wood. Her favorite was at the head of her bed. It was a magnificent Phoenix with golden eyes that pierced into her and it was twisting upwards from flames below him. She was always a bit afraid they would burn her if when she touched them.

Spotting the bowl of water her maid had left for her this morning, along with her breakfast, she washed her face and neck, and slipped into her blue blouse and the pair of pants she had cleaned yesterday. She realized that soon she would have to venture into the market to buy some new clothes, but the thought of getting lost haunted her. She would need a guide before she attempted that. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, she exited her room.

"I'm getting better at this," said Ama when she had found Link at last, "I only got lost two times on my way here! By the way, do you think you could show me around town later today? I don't know my way around yet and I'm afraid I might pay 1000 Rupees for a cheap trinket on accident!"

"It would be my pleasure." smiled Link in return.

"What do you think?" said Ama smiling at Link. She had on a light blue dress which dropped to her calves. It had small straps that held itself onto her arms and a sleek, billowy material that fit her body perfectly. She and Link were in a small dress shop, on the northern side of town, looking for some new clothes for Ama. She had already picked out a low cut green blouse with long sleeves that flowed out from her arms and barely reached her midriff, and a brown skirt trimmed in green that fell to her ankles to match. She also had a deep blue gown for social activities at the palace which was a thicker material, falling all the way to her feet but tied only in the back with small, revealing straps. In Hylian court, these articles of clothing were considered scandalous, but in the hot Gerudo dessert, they were a necessity. Ama had decided that she would opt for practicality over politeness.

"That blue compliments your eyes nicely," replied Link, with an odd look in his eye that Ama hadn't noticed before.

'What is that about?' she wondered. Shrugging in wonder, Ama turned and began to count out her few Rupees she had collected over the years into the palm of the sales lady. She grabbed her bag and went out the door to the patiently waiting Link. "Where would you like to go now?" asked Ama inquisitively.

"Seeing as how its almost dark, lets go to the castle and put your purchases up, then grab some dinner," replied Link.

She met Link a few moments after changing at the palace steps. She had donned her light blue dress, and let her slightly wavy locks fall down around her shoulders, framing her round face. Again, Ama saw the look in Links eye. She thought it was a combination of admiration and astonishment. As they walked back to town, Ama followed Link, gazing at him from a few steps away. He looked marvelous tonight. He had shed his finer tunic for a plain green one, which was tighter and showed off his upper body more. He had a small green cap to match on his tousled locks, which swayed ever so slightly in the evening air. Around his waist he had strapped a long sword, which sheath was gold and silver to match the hilt. One could never be to careful in the market with all the pick pockets.

Entering a small cafe, they both ordered drinks and food, and started talking about their lives. Link listened to Ama talk about her earlier life among the orphans and her days of training, and he told her about serving under his old master and days of training to become a knight. Ama was chewing on a bit of carrot from her salad and gazing at Link as he talked, when out of no where she heard a huge bang, and screams, jolting her out of her revelry.

"NOW!" screamed terribly loud voice coming from seemingly nowhere. She heard the sound of hoofbeats and another loud bang. Standing up, she looked out at the window at the crowd milling around. Noticing she was getting left behind by Link, she quickly ran out the door to her side. More and more bangs, which she thought could be gun powder were getting closer. People that she had never seen before were jumping out of the bewildered crowd of townspeople and cutting down the men with their broadswords. Link grabbed Ama by the arm and dragged her over to a bunch of crates, pushing her down behind them.

"Stay here!" he warned her, with a note of desperation, "I have to go help!" She watched him as he sped away into the crowd, drawing his sword as he went. She turned as the hoofbeats came thundering down the street, a wild looking man in red armor at the lead of at least 200 hundred horses with only a few riders. She guessed that they had been stolen from the palace and were for the men jumping from their hiding places.

"Take your trophies and kill the men!" shouted the man in red, twisting on his horse to look at the palace guards storming up behind him. It was only then that she realized that he had a small, squirming mass on the back of his saddle, its face streaked with grime and a look of furry and terror on its delicate face. Looking closer, she realized it was a well dressed looking woman with golden locks and a look of royalty.

"Queen Zelda!" breathed Ama, realizing that it must be the queen she had never been able to see.

When he shouted a harsh war cry, his army stopped their pillaging and looting, grabbed handfuls of screaming women and children, and leapt onto their horses. The man gathered his troops and ran down the guards. Those who stood and fought were dead within minutes. A few pockets of resistance were left, and Ama suddenly saw Link outnumbered two to one. The huge men circling were grinning at him wickedly, assured of their win. Link on the other hand looked calm.

As one man suddenly leaped at him, he pivoted back on his foot and drove his sword up through the mans side, using the mans weight to push him onto Links blade. The other man behind Link roared with shock and fury at the death of his comrade, and charged Link from behind. Wrenching his sword out of the dead man, he ducked under the mans swinging blade and leaped sideways, swinging his sword as he did. The mans head went rolling.

Crying in triumph, he raced toward a few outnumbered guards, just as the chieftain saw him. As Link was fighting along side his brethren, Zelda screamed. The sound of her scream broke Link's concentration and he looked up, giving him enough time to see her being carried away on the back of the horse before he was knocked in the temple by a stray dagger hilt. Ama saw him go down and cried out, breaking cover and running over to him.

"No! Link, get up!" she cried futilely, pounding on his chest. She did not see the shadow of the man looming over her until it was to late, and all she felt was a sharp blow to her head and there was no more.

Ouch... 


	6. search

So I made up a country for this one. Sue me. lol. 

Link's chest rose slowly up and down as he took shallow breaths. He stirred slightly, an groaned, his eyes flickering open. What had happened? He took a look around him at the once bustling metropolis that was Castle Town. In the dusky light, he could see it was ruined, shops broken into, building burned, dead everywhere. He could hear sounds far off in the distance of mourning and chaos. With a groan, Link heaved himself off the ground, clutching his aching head in his hands. He waited a moment for his vision to stop swimming, then took a breath, clearing his head slightly. Then his memories flooded back to him.

The last thing he had seen was Zelda being carried off by a fierce looking man, and screaming for him to help her. And what had he been doing before that? AMA! Link gasped aloud as he realized they must have taken the strange Gerudo girl along with the queen. This was the girl he had met barely a week ago, but he felt connected to her. It was not that she was just pretty and exotic looking, she was intelligent and a source of good conversation, unlike all the other simpering bimbos who lived at the palace. Even in his befuddled state he knew one thing: he must rescue them.

Looking down, he saw his gilded sword laying on the ground, covered in mud and blood, shattered into pieces. This had been his sword, his companion since his trip to Termina years ago. It was like a friend, one which he was sorry to see die. Heaving a sigh of regret, he started to walk towards the palace, stepping over the body of a tiny infant laying in the dust. The sight of the battered body made Link have to bend over and be violently sick. Who would do this to women and children?

He knew of no enemies at the time. All the rebellions with the savage neighboring countries had been squashed a while back. Maybe it had come from past the mountains, from parts of the world no one had ever bothered to explore yet. He knew Zelda had been seeing the strangers in private with almost all of her time, but he knew no more than that they were from a very great distance away.

Shaking slightly, he moved onward at a slow pace, to allow his throbbing head some comfort. Reaching the palace gates which were battered down, he met a few tired looking guards which wearily saluted him.

"Who's in charge here?" asked Link without really caring much.

"No one sir. There are so few surviving, maybe 100 in all? We were caught by surprise when they broke down the gates and doors to the palace. Those who survived were extremely lucky or skilled. Sir, you have experience in battles, seeing as how you served the last King in the war with the attackers from Tidar a few years ago. What should we do?" the guard said as though Link was there only hope.

"Round up all that survived. All guards should go down in town and look for survivors and assemble them in the palace courtyard. Also, go to Kakariko village and notify them of this, if they haven't been attacked already. Also, the Zora's and Goron's should be told and asked for help," replied Link with an air of one who had seen panic and chaos before. "And the Gerudo's, Sir?" asked the guard. At the word Gerudo, Links mind flashed back to Ama, knowing he had little time to still be able to find her unhurt.

Sighing, he replied "I'll deal with them. It takes a certain type of mind to deal with their type."

"Yes Sir, said the guard looking relieved the matter was no longer on his shoulders. Walking away, Link thought about what he was going to do. He would first need to go to the Gerudo's and explain to them what had happened and ask for their help. He had been friends with Rah Sieh, the older Gerudo leader. But now that she had died, he had no idea if they would give him any assistance what so ever, or for that matter, even let him in with out throwing him in jail. Hoping they would remember him, Link trudged past the wall of the inner gate and up into the broken palace door.

Stepping inside, he surveyed the devastation before him. What had once been expensive furnishings and lavish decorations were now ruined and charred from the small fires the looters had lit. He walked through the main hall and into the kitchen, which had also been ruined. There was, however, a fair amount of food left over. He grabbed up a sack and started stuffing loaves of bread into it, along with some apples and the left over pheasant that had been for lunch that day. Surveying the kitchen, he also picked up a length of line and a packet of hooks and a hunting knife, in case his stores ran out and he had to fish for his food.

Exiting the kitchen, Link thought for a moment. He would need some proof that he did know Ama, and wasn't making the whole thing up. Climbing the stairs to the guest wing, he located Ama's room. Entering, he realized that her room was untouched. The looters must not have had much time before they had to leave. They took everything in the lower wings of the palace and left. Reaching into Ama's bag, Link shoved aside her new clothes and personal belongings, and saw a small, tattered envelope that she usually carried with her. Opening it, he saw that it was indeed the letter to queen Zelda. Stuffing it into his tunic, he reconsidered and picked up the green blouse and skirt, because he figured he would either sell them or Ama would need some new clothes when he found her. Also, Link picked up the change purse that had been hastily thrown onto her bed when preparing to go to dinner just earlier that day. He grabbed up his sack of food and walked back into the great hall.

There were the two thrones that the current Queen and King usually occupied. He looked at the seat where Zelda's father had sat until just last year, and thought back to his dynasty. That had been a golden age, with few wars and no famines. Besides the rise of Ganon, which only Zelda and Link himself knew of, the King's rule had been the extremely peaceful and prosperous. But that all changed when he had died in a tragic accident, involving a poisoning. The cook had found some mushrooms that were the Kings personal favorite, and fried them thinking of nothing except how the treat would please her liege. He had died 3 days later. Since then, the young queen had had to run her country alone. She had proved to be an efficient ruler, firm enough to hold up to every day stress, but gentle enough for her people to love her.

His old friend had been kind enough to give him a home at the palace and knight him, even giving him a place in her special forces once he had grown to big to no longer be recognized as a Kokiri. She still remembered the days when the land was filled with terror and Link was Hero of Time. She was his dearest friend, and once he thought he had loved her. But they were not fated to be together, and he had realized that a long while ago. Knowing he had to find her soon, or he would not only lose Zelda and Ama, but half of her subjects, and Hyrule would be lost to the warring factions surrounding its borders. With this thought, Link exited into the courtyard and went to the stables.

Most of the horses had either fled or had been captured, Link saw as he went to the back of the stable picking his way through the burning fodder and dirty hay. He could hear shrill whinnies and screams of terror from an isolated mare in the back, and breathed a sigh of relief. They had not found her. His mare, Epona, had been locked in isolation because she was a few weeks away from her first foaling. Walking into her stall, he quickly ducked under a flailing hoof and grabbed her halter, pulling her sharply out of her rear.

"Epona! Shhhh, baby, its me, its ok now," cooed Link quietly to his horse. Epona stopped dancing around, and the terror went out of her eyes, leaving her looking tired and depressed. Nuzzling into Links tunic, she nickered softly. Stroking her soft nostrils, Link led her out of the small stall and let her wander around to find nibble at the few trampled blades of grass in the court yard while he went to find her tack. The tack room was in the loft with all the hay, and he saw with relief that it was also untouched.

He grabbed Epona's saddle bridle and saddle bags, along with the biggest girth he could find and a soft blanket. He feared that if he rode her strenuously, she would go into an early labor and endanger her and her unborn foal. Link was hoping that Malon would care for her until he returned.

Jumping out of the loft, he walked over to Epona, who looked up startled, but then went back to grazing when she saw it was just Link. Slinging the blanket and saddle over her broad back, he assured her they would be taking only a short ride. Tightening her girth until it fit loosely around her swollen belly, Link then carefully put on her bridle. Throwing his sack of food into the bags, Link swung into he saddle, casting a glance at the darkening sky. "We've got to hurry, Epona, if you want to sleep in a stable tonight," whispered Link softly to his mare, while stroking her soft ears. Sensing the mood Link was in, Epona danced around until he gave her her head and let her go galloping through the palace. Stopping at the guard at the gate, Link told him that he would return with the Queen and the whereabouts of the rest of her subjects when he found her, and to be ready for war when they returned. Shouting goodbye, Link galloped out of castle town and into the dark plain.

A few hours later, a lathered Epona and a worried looking Link rode into Lon-Lon ranch. He had to stop several times against his will, because Epona had began breathing irregularly and began to stumble. He was worried he might have already pushed her too far with the strenuous pace he put her through.

Looking around him, Link felt a cold chill run throughout his body. The doors were boarded up and he could hear the worried whinnies of horses and the bellows of cows locked within the barn. It didn't look as if the looters had gotten past the wall, but he feared the worse for his old friends. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past Epona's head and landed quivering next to her hoof. Restraining his terrified steed, Link heard a familiar voice shout a command.

"Down on the ground, you looting bastards, if you want to keep your life!"

Laughing with relief, Link shouted back "Malon, where did you learn to use language like that?"

"Link? Is that you?" wavered Malon's voice out of the dark.

"The one and only! Now come down from the roof and come talk to me. I need a big favor." A few minutes later, they were all in the stable, Talon and Ingo yawning from just being woken up. Epona was laying down looking exhausted and uncomfortable from her extensive ride, but at least her foal was safe.

"When we heard the screams and cries of the looters, we armed ourselves and climbed up on our walls, locking our gate." said Talon, explaining what had happened to them.

"They tried to break through the gate, but couldn't get through. Eventually, they left and we unlocked the gate for survivors, but we still have been keeping watch," finished Malon with a worried expression.

"Where are you going, Mr. Link?" asked Ingo. Looking at the ground, Link replied carefully.

"The looters took Queen Zelda and a Gerudo girl named Ama. I'm on my way to get help from the Gerudo's and then I will find them!" Said Link with a fierce determination. At Ama's name, Talon let out a sharp gasp.

"Link...you must find her. It is of utmost importance."

"Why is it so important to you, Talon?" asked Link wondering why a young girl would mean so much to him. Carefully avoiding Malon's prying eyes, her father answered.

"That girl is the daughter of my deceased wife. She isn't mine, but I can't let anything happen to my wife's flesh and blood. I don't know who her father is, but you must find her, for my sake and for the memory of my wife." He looked guiltily at Malon, who was shooting him daggers and knowing he would be chewed out for keeping secrets later. Giving her dad an evil look then deciding she would deal with him later, Malon asked Link if he would be staying the night.

"No. I can't. Time is of an essence, and I might have already lost what opportunity I had to rescue them while they are still in our kingdom," said Link hurriedly, wondering why Talon had never told Malon about her sister before, "But please, I would ask a favor of you. Can you keep Epona safe until she foals? I wouldn't risk her life."

"Of course, I will care for her with all my knowledge. But you need a mount. Hold on..." said Malon, going deeper into the stable and disappearing. Link looked at Epona's bulging sides with worry as he waited for Malon.

"Don't worry about her, Link. I've seen mares that have stuck out much farther than her, she'll have an easy birth." said Malon, seeing Links worried eyes. She was leading a dappled gray gelding in one hand, fully bridled and saddled with his tack. "This is Salem. He is the fastest charger we have, and a good war horse. Treat him well, and he won't disappoint you. Link stroked the horses neck, mounting quickly and thanking Malon for everything.

"Just save Hyrule Link," said Malon in farewell, as she watched him ride into the night.

The sun was just rising above the great canyon walls as Link tiredly crossed the bridge to the Gerudos domain. As a guard came rushing up to him, Link sat up straighter in his saddle and tried to look presentable.

"Halt!" came the strict order from the tall redhead coming his way. Pointing her spear menacingly at him, the Gerudo girl strode forward and stood a few feet away glaring.

"What is your business here? No one except Gerudos and those that have been invited are allowed here! Who sent you! Answer quick, because I have no problem running you through!"

Putting his hands up in submission, Link hastily replied, "I am here to request help from the Gerudo army. I am Link of the Queens special forces. I must speak with your leader immediately!"

Giving him a strange look, the girl replied, "We have no leader at the moment, only a council. I will call them together, and you will come with me. No protests, because you may be deemed a potential threat to our people."

Link followed her up the dusty path and into the courtyard of the huge stone fortress. The scores of guards practicing their fighting skills all looked up when he and his escort came into the middle of their practice arena. Telling him to dismount and follow her, the Gerudo walked away into the very same hall he had been in just a week ago mourning Rah Sieh's passing. If she had still been alive, he knew that he would have the Gerudo's on his side, since they were old friends. But now, with the newly appointed council, he had his doubts. The girl told him to wait here while she called an immediate council.

'Well,' thought Link, 'it beats the service at the palace" Smiling slightly at the thought of how frustrated it had made Ama to not be able to see the queen, Link sat down on and uncomfortable wooden bench and allowed himself a few minutes of planning. After getting the Gerudo's on his side, he would try to track the raiders, and if they had left Hyrule, he would have to follow them, wether or not he had an army at his back. But he hoped his luck would be good enough to allow him to get Ama out of danger and her safely back to her people. And the queen too, he couldn't forget her. Shaking his head slightly and wondering why he had forgotten about Zelda when she was in as much danger as Ama, he went back to his planning.

Twenty or so minutes later, the Gerudo that had led him in came back and told him that he was recognized as a friend to the Gerudo's and the council was waiting to see him. Link walked into a dimly lit room where a number of stern looking women were sitting, looking at him with expressions of curiosity on their faces.

"What is it that you want, Link? You have never come to us this way, dirty from hard riding and with desperation written on your face." said the elderly looking Gerudo at the head of the table.

"Council women, I have come to you in the gravest of times. Hyrule has been overrun by strangers from a different kingdom and they have looted castle town, killed most men, and stolen our women and children. They have also taken away Queen Zelda, and the young messenger girl, Ama, from your Gerudo tribe." At his last words, Link heard a sharp intake of breath from a Gerudo somewhere in the room. "I need your support to help me fight off these fiends and win back the people of my country! Please, I come to you in my hour of need, will you help me and join my army?"

The women at the head of the table, who Link vaguely remembered as being one of Rah Sieh's closest advisors looked him from head to toe very slowly before answering him.

"We have always been on good terms with your queen and have never wished her any ill will. But to go to war for her is a different matter all together. However, the matter of the girl is upsetting. First of all, how do we know you are not lying to get us on your side?" asked the women with a piercing look. Digging in his tunic, Link found the crumpled letter from the Gerudo's themselves. After showing it to the council, there faces got grave. They consulted each other in whispers for a while before looking up at Link again.

"We have determined that there is no other way for you have to gotten this except from Ama's possessions. We also have taken in to consideration that she has not yet returned, and that you, Link, have never betrayed us before. We believe you. We have decided to help you as well. You have the full support of our power. Now come, we will plan with you."

Link exited the small chamber an hour later, with the rest of the council. The elderly women whos name he had learned was Aiya turned to him and said, "We await word of your return. In your absence, we will prepare our army for battle and pray that you return home safe with the Queen and Ama, along with as many others you can rescue."

"Thank you for everything," replied Link graciously. A young Gerudo led his horse over to him saying

"Sir Link, I have stocked your bags with a weeks worth of food, and have fed and groomed your horse." She also took a curved scimitar out from his saddle bags and presented it to him. Turning to Aiya, he asked why they had given him a weapon only a Gerudo female could, by their own traditions, wield.

"We saw you had no weapon, and in times of need, we bend the rules," said Aiya, smiling. Giving his thanks, Link leapt on Salem's back and, waving good bye, rode off across the bridge and into the distance.


	7. crying out for rescue

Well, this one took me a while. It's rather gory and violent, but I think I did good with it. Review and tell me if you think theres to much violence? Or if it needs more? haha. o and of course, I dont own Zelda, just in case i need one of those disclaimy things. Also, although I realize the creator's genius, i can't help envy him and think bitterly that I hope he's happy with the millions he made in the making of the bestest game. Enjoy ur wad of cash. Also, caution because there is a strong sexual scene that may disturb. Ok so im prolly overplaying it.

"Eat your food, maggot, because I'll give you no more!"

The slave driver trundled off wiping his greasy hands on his stained pants as he went to bully the other prisoners. Ama picked up the piece of half rotten meat and sniffed it cautiously. Holding her nose, she bit into it and chewed around the bad parts. Finishing her pitiful supper a few minutes later, she looked around her surroundings. She was somewhere very near to the mountains in a small valley they had arrived at last night. She was with the 200 or so other women and children that had been captured a few days ago from Castle Town. She thought it had been four days ago. Ama wasn't sure in all the confusion. Rubbing her hands across her filthy face and hair, she noticed Queen Zelda not far from her. She had been put in a small group of women apart from the rest of the captured, along with Zelda and about twenty others, who were all beautiful and young. She supposed that they were put aside for the chieftains and people of higher status. All the other women that were not as good looking got fed less and whipped worse, and were free for any man traveling with the company to use as they saw fit. These women hated the select few that Ama was with passionately, and she did not blame them, but hoped they wouldn't keep up their attitudes when it was time to escape.

Wondering where they were, she thought of where they had headed after being captured. The thieves had set all the women that had been snatched down after about half an hour of riding, and whipped them to make them run at a grueling pace. Ama, who had been used to strenuous activity as a Gerudo had gone on without much worry toward tiring out, but she had seen many women or children stumble and fall, just to be either dragged up or trampled by one of the riders on horses surrounding the prisoners. After they had stopped for the night, they were sorted into groups of older women, children, ugly women and the small band she belonged to. Her band was allowed to ride on spare horses, as to not damage their clothes and tire them out. She figured that the children would be sold to families needing message runners or to prostitution houses for when they grew up. The older and ugly women she was sure would be killed, sold as slaves or used as prostitutes at brothels.

She was terribly afraid of the men leading the company of kidnappers and feared for her life. She was especially afraid of the looks they gave her, that said one thing. But she felt confident that she and her group were saved for more important people then the inferiors who looked at her. And the leaders of the band were too busy to fool with prisoners yet. That would give her some time to plan her escape. At the moment she was staked down to the ground with a large wooden peg and a thick chain was attached around one of her legs with a few feet of chain behind her so she could lay down when she wanted to.

She crawled a few feet away from Zelda and watched her give her scant piece of meat to one of her people.

"Thats not a good idea, your majesty." Looking up, Zelda asked why not. "Because now you will go hungry, and that same person will ask for food tomorrow, and you will have to disappoint them or starve again. Why not eat it yourself and let them fend for their own needs?"

Zelda looked shocked for a few seconds before replying. "These people are my subjects, and I am their servant. I must try to solve their problems as best I can, and I would gladly give my life for them. Who are you, my dear? I've never seen your face, and you look like a Gerudo. But what were you doing at castle town?"

"Actually, I was trying to reach you for an audience concerning the death of our leader, Rah Sieh." said Ama with a sober tone. "I never got the chance. You were too busy, and the night the invaders came I was in town."

With a thoughtful tone, Zelda said, "I'm very sorry to hear about Rah Sieh, she was a good friend of mine. But were you in town with any one or just looking around?"

"I was with one... a man named Link. But he was struck down trying to help. I was captured trying to raise him. I'm afraid he's dead," Ama said, grieving for his life. Seeing the grief stricken look in Zelda's eye, Ama took it she knew Link personally.

Leaving her to her thoughts, Ama crawled away and curled up in a ball, thinking to herself. She made a decision that she must fight back at these fiends. The people they had been captured by numbered maybe 150 strong, give or take 20 or so. She figured that they hadn't been able to sneak a large amount of men into the Castle walls, before being noticed, so they had decide on a sneak attack.They outnumbered the women who were able to wield a sword by a great number also, if there even were any, but she knew that she, and many others, would rather die then reach their destination and be sold as slaves. If she could just get a weapon in her hands, she would take out as many of the men as she could before being killed or tied down.

She decided to try to convince others tomorrow and tonight when everyone was asleep, or being driven and could not be overheard. Crawling back over to Zelda, she told her of her plan. Zelda agreed wholeheartedly, saying she would rather see her people die then live a life of enslavement and suffering. Laying down, she thought if they could just get some weapons, they could buy enough time for the children and elderly to get away. She knew it was imperative for her to get away soon, and was reminded of this fact as she watched several men come over to the group of young girls chained to the rockiest, most uncomfortable section of the encampment. These were obviously the ones destined for prostitution, and they started trying to get away when they saw the mens advances.

She watched with horror and a sense of helplessness as they were unchained and dragged harshly, screaming and crying for mercy with tears streaming down their grimy faces, into the woods a ways away from the others. She could hear the sound of their pleading get faster and more desperate, then a deathly silence along with a mans occasional cruel laugh or a grunt. Then the crying would start again, with a note of sorrow like something had been ripped away from them. They would emerge a few minutes later white and shaking, some sobbing quietly, others with a bleak look. She shuddered when she saw these events, which had been going on every night now. She refused to let that happen to her.

Rolling over and trying to shut her ears, she fell into an uneasy sleep. She awoke the next morning to the sound of whips cracking and shouting. The prisoners were being let loose a few at a time to go to the river and bathe. Seeing her chance to spread the word of escape, she hoped she would be taken to the water. A gruff looking man looked her up and down with a greedy look in his eye, then unchained her and pushed her down to the river next to the others. Not letting her happiness show, she obediently went to the waters edge.

They were supposed to strip and get in, but many were hesitant, seeing how they were being watched hungrily by the men. If they resisted, they were shoved into the deep water and left to drown or swim back with sopping wet clothes. Noticing that herself and the others from her group were carefully guarded from the lower ranking officials by burly guards, they undressed and tried to cover themselves as much as possible. Ama lowered herself as fast as she could into the freezing water, and started talking in low tones about her plans with the other girls as she washed. With the help of Zelda, she convinced many to join her, but others decided to be sold and take their chances with living in a new place rather than fight and possibly die. Ama gave up on them, since it was their choice.

Smiling hopefully, she covered herself and got out, dressing quickly, feeling humiliated but at least clean. A bit later, the prisoners were on the move again. She noticed they were going higher and higher through a mountain pass, and thought they would be out of Hyrule and the possibility of help soon. This fact made her plan all the more urgent. Trying to think how her plan would work and at least a few would escape, she spent the rest of the day figuring out how to get weapons out to the prisoners. She thought if she could get loose form her chains tonight, she could get to the weapon tent. Preoccupying herself with her plans, she didn't realize they had stopped for the night.

Getting stiffly off her horse, she tried to looked submissive and easy to handle, walking quietly to her group and sitting down, waiting to be chained and hoping for some luck. The guard who walked over to her looked hurried and preoccupied with the other struggling prisoners and only dug her stake in about half way.

'Thank Din and all her holy power!' thought Ama, praying to the goddesses to offer her thanks. She wiggled and fiddled with it when no-one was looking until it was quite loose and could be pulled out easily, and laid down, pretending to sleep. Around four AM, she woke from the light dose she had fallen into and looked around. Everything was silent, the guards around the perimeter had fallen asleep. Pulling her stake loose, she held it in her hand so it made no noise. She went to the weapons tent and got as many daggers she could carry and took them to the people she had talked with. They looked at her with amazement and gratitude, quietly hiding them. She then worked her way through all the small weapons, giving them to people that seemed to want them. When the daggers and such ran out, she stowed her own pair of fine looking gold handled daggers and went back to her spot, making sure to put her stake perfectly back in place. With a sense of hope, she fell asleep.

The next day was the same, except they kept going higher and higher into he mountains, and Ama and Zelda helped spread the news of the escape attempt. Everyone behind Ama and their queen would jump up and start fighting against their captors and find a horse to escape on when Ama shouted "resistance" It was every woman for herself, but at least some would escape. She let herself be chained again, and watched to make sure none of the prisoners weapons were found. They weren't.

It was getting to be dark and Ama was starting to doze when she saw two men come striding out of their tents. One she recognized as the chieftain who had captured her, but the other was a tall wiry man, who looked tough and strong for his scrawniness. She thought he might be an advisor or right hand. He was as greasy looking as the chieftain, and had long black hair that fell half way down his back, braided with small rodent skulls and beads. He looked fierce and wild, and his eyes were staring at the prisoners they were walking through. He shook his head, looking away from a younger girl who was cowering away from him, and moved on, catching up to the chief, who was striding towards Ama's group.

The pair strode over to Zelda, who looked up, a glint of fear in her eye. Not letting her fear show, she stood as straight as her chains would allow and said proudly, "What do you want with my people? Lets us go or face the wrath of Hyrule!"

Grinning, the chief said, "Hello your majesty. Im Adiion, leader of the great King Barboul's army. There is no wrath of Hyrule left, just a bunch of wounded people in confusion. Soon, we will return and take the land for ourselves. But that is not a matter you will concern yourself with any longer. You are the kings property now, and he always gives me a part of what he owns. I think I would like to have this privilege now," said Adiion grinning wickedly, showing teeth filed to rough points. A slight tremor of fear ran through Zelda's body at last, and it looked as if he could sense her fear.

"Pick your own, Zarkal," barked Adiion to the other man, wrenching up Zelda's stake and dragging her with him to the end of the clearing, towards the dense forest. Zelda walked proudly with the air of a queen, but with slow, sad tears rolling gently down her pale skin. Her lip trembled, but Ama felt that Zelda knew there was nothing she could do and must looked brave. Ama's heart cried out in pain for Zelda, and vowed she would see to it the Chief was punished.

She turned her head and found herself staring into the coldest eyes she had ever seen. They were yellow with bright green flecks running through them, with a wild look, like a wolf that hadn't been fed for weeks. It was the man that had walked with Adiion to her group.

"Get up," He said harshly, a rasp in his voice.

"No!" Ama cried out, fear piercing through her chest. This would not happen to her! Her chest tightened up and she felt her breathing become harsh and violent. The man dragged her up by her hair, saying,

"You can make this easy, and not fight me. Or, I will drag you and it will hurt you more then you can imagine. Just relax and learn to like it!" Unlocking her cuffs, he hit her on the temple, hard enough for her vision to wink out for a few seconds, but not to send her to sleep. She wished it had. Pushing her hard enough to make her stumble, he made her walk towards the woods at the opposite end of the clearing, away from Zelda and her captor. She could see a few others being taken, just as she was. Ama felt the mans breath on her neck, hot and rancid, and he told her to move faster, urgentness in his voice. Trembling so much that she collapsed, Ama let herself slip and utter a small cry filled with despair. Hitting her again, he dragged her to her feet and pushed her again.

They walked deep into the forest, enough to confuse and daze her, but not enough so it was total darkness. A few beams of the dim twilight filtered through the trees, lighting her path through the brambles and briar. She felt her dress snag on a bush, and paused to get it loose. Zarkal hit her once again and shoved her to the ground, causing a piece of her dress to rip off. Stumbling to her feet, Ama started running in the opposite direction from the terrifying man as fast as she could, taking advantage of the fact he thought she was weak and would lay on the ground until picked her up again. She got ten steps away when he grabbed her legs and pulled her down, beating and kicking her until she was a crying mass laying on the ground.

"You will not run away again, or I will kill you. Do you understand wench? We're not here for me to have to struggle. You are here as a gift from my chieftain to use as I will. You are mine, and their is no escaping."

Ama felt her heart sink. She had been given to this beast, and she could do nothing. Sobs racking her body, she lay on the cold ground, not knowing if she could ever get up. The beast answered her question for her and picked her up, dragging her even farther away from any type of help.

When she looked back at him, she could sense his gaze on her, his yellow eyes gleaming with a type of hunger she had never seen before. Reaching a huge tree, he turned her around and pushed her up against it. He followed her body with his in a swift movement, lust in his eyes. He pinned her arms behind her with one hand, and ripped her dress open with the other. His eyes raked across her harshly as he starred at her small breasts and her most private of areas. She cringed in shame and humiliation, wanting to disappear. This was worse then anything he could do to her physically, she thought, having him just looking at her with that hungry, appraising look, like she was nothing but a piece of meat.

Looking away, Ama felt her heart pounding, threatening to break through her chest. Her dagger! She remembered it, and squirmed, trying to reach it. Letting go of her arms and grabbing ahold of her slim waist, the man paid no attention to her movements, as he was caught up in his own business. She reached carefully into her boot and pulled out her dagger bringing up just in time to...have him bat it carelessly away and reach down to grab her other, flinging it into the bushes. Pinning her again, he kissed her roughly, forcing his mouth against hers. His breath smelled of grease and spoiled meat, and made her want to gag as his tongue went into her mouth. Ama bit down on it hard, as he shoved it farther down her throat. Swearing, the man pulled away and slapped her, spitting blood.

"I told you you could make this easy on yourself, now I will make it hard. You will spend the rest of your life with me, having me do this to you and any daughters you might have. Because you will not cooperate now, your life and the life of your family will be filled with agony." He gave her a short, cruel smile, and laughed, saying again how she had brought what was going to happen to her on herself.

Reaching underneath her, he jammed his fingers inside her, his breath growing shallow and ragged as he did. He twisted and scraped his fingers against her, so much she cried out in agony and pleaded for him to stop. She knew she was bleeding and felt as if she could die from the pain. Laughing, he pressed her harder against the tree and unbuttoned his trousers with one hand, lifting her up enough for him to be able to reach her. Still twisting and tearing her open, his movement became faster. She closed her eyes as he moved to position himself just enough so her legs were spread far apart, moving with an urgency, when...it all stopped. The man stopped moving and he slumped away from her. Not opening her eyes and sinking to the ground, she knelt with her head in her hands, crying out with relief and thanking the goddesses for sparing her from the torture she almost had gone through.

"Ama. Ama, get up. You have to get up." Recognizing the voice, she looked up into Link's bright blue eyes, she threw her arms around him with relief.

"Oh thank the goddesses above your alive! I saw you fall and I thought...I thought you hadn't survived." Chuckling slightly, Link said,

"It will take more then that to kill me. But I was so terrified that I was too late to save you. I almost was, too. Good thing I saw you being dragged away and followed."

Still hanging onto him, she rose and looked down at the corpse. It had a Gerudo sword sticking out of its back, and she was glad that Link had her peoples support. If not, she knew what would have happened. She spat on the body and tugged out the sword, wiping it off and on the grass and giving it back to Link. It was then she realized that her dress was ripped open, she was bleeding and shaking and her whole body was exposed for Link to see. Noticing this too, Link took off his cloak and gave it to her to wrap around her shoulders.

"I have a change of clothes for you where I picketed my horse. He is not far from here, come on. I'll clean you up and feed you, and it will help."

Still shaking slightly, she followed him. A few minutes later, they reached Salem and Link dug out a shirt and skirt he must have gotten from her room. She tugged them on and used her ruined dress to wipe off the excess blood, noticing that it was slowly stopping.

"Quickly, we have to find Zelda and the rest now. I think I'll be ok. And do you have an extra dagger? I might need it." said Ama, who quickly filled Link in on how things worked in the camp and how some prisoners had weapons. She thought that they could attempt freedom tomorrow, when they all were unchained. With Links help, they might rescue a fair amount.

Mounting his steed, Link pulled Ama carefully up behind him, and they rode as close as they could to the prisoners without being seen or heard.

"There she is," Whispered Ama with horror, after they had dismounted and crept closer to see the camp. Zelda had apparently tried to fight back like Ama, but had not succeeded. Her dress was torn and she was bloody everywhere. Her face was bruised and swelling, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

Links knuckles turned white around his sword and he twitched involuntarily with rage he was barely suppressing inside himself when he saw her.

"Link, we will help her tomorrow. Now we must get as many weapons away from them as we can when everyone falls asleep." Nodding grimly, Link sat down beside her. Ama couldn't help letting out a small moan of pain when she stretched out her legs and laid down.

"Get some sleep," he told her "you need it much more then I do," Said Link, concern radiating throughout his voice. Without protesting, Ama laid down and Link put his cloak over her, sitting close by her, shielding her protectively. Knowing that he would let no one hurt her, she fell into a slight doze. She awoke surrounded by swords and spears, and found Link with his eyes gleaming.

"I talked to Zelda. She's trying to be strong, but we must get her out soon. She has hope now, though. Also, I alerted the prisoners to our plans for tomorrow."

Finding she couldn't sleep, Ama found a well used but sturdy sword and sharpened it. Having never used a full length sword before, Link gave her a few pointers then fell into silence, brooding. They stayed like that until the sun rose a few hours later, sending pink rays over the valley. In other circumstances, Ama would have been awed by its beauty, but she couldn't bring herself to even feel happy about it now. Getting up and stretching, she heard the clamor of the prisoners being sent to bathe, and also a sound of confusion. She guessed that Adiion had found Zarkal missing by now, and was sending people to look for him. Mounting Salem, Link and Ama prepared themselves. Gathering as many extra weapons as they could, thy waited until all the prisoners were loose and heading to the river.

"Ready?" Questioned Link.

"Lets go!" replied Ama with a steely glint in her eye.

Shouting the cry, Link and Ama rode into the middle of the confusion that broke out when everyone heard shouting. Tossing spears and swords to people, they rode though the fray and found the small shivering shape of Zelda.

"Zelda!" Cried Link, riding to her and scooping her into his saddle. "Ama, now!" shouted Link, pushing Zelda to the back of the horse as Ama jumped off. Stumbling and gasping as pain shot through her, she recovered and moved toward the penned horses. Cut the ropes of as many horses she could, she shooed them towards the fighting women. Leaping onto a bay, she turned just in time to see a man come barreling towards her. Shouting, she drove her sword through is heart and rode toward everyone else.

"The horses! Get on the horses and run!" she shouted, hearing Link do the same. She saw some prisoners leap on and scoop up two or three others, riding away after they did so. Others were still fighting, and she galloped to help them. Loping off the head of a giant man, she let the cowering woman climb onto the horse. Spotting Link fighting as hard as he could surrounded by men, she rode desperately over to him. The woman on the back of her horse screamed, but Ama told her to hush.

Seeing Zelda just sitting there, she cried out "Zelda! Do something! Help him!" realizing that Link was fighting to keep her safe, Zelda snapped out of her trance and looked around her, as if for the first time since last night. Sitting up straighter, she began to have a strange glow around her hand, and cried out in a harsh language Ama had never heard. When she did, a jet of light streamed from her palm and four men fell dead. Starring at her for a moment, Ama turned and chopped down two men coming at her.

Noticing how they were outnumbered and that many women had fled or given themselves up, she shouted out

"Link! we have to retreat! there are to many! Get out of here!" She wheeled her horse around, grabbing another women up and spurred her horse towards the end of the camp and freedom. She was finding it extremely hard to steer with no reins, and her horse was barely listening to her. She felt someone gallop up next to her and cried out when she saw it was the chief, a rage in his eyes, sweeping his sword over his head to bring down on her.

He never got the chance. A ball of blue energy hit him in the shoulders, and he fell from his horse, dead. Behind her, Ama heard maniacal laughing, and turned to see Zelda, tears streaming down her face and doubled over laughing with a kind of desperation that can come only from immense pain and hurt. She galloped down the trail and out of sight of the rest of the poor women and their captors. But she knew they would rescue them, and let her horse carry her away from the most horrifying experience of her life.


	8. plots

This has got to be the shortest chapter that Ive ever written, but I felt like I had to write something. Its been waaaay to long. Ive been working on this story and making it less rough, so o well.

Gaalen paced back in forth in the field, surrounded by desperate looking women and a few bodies of his fallen comrades. He had been made the temporary commander since Adiion had been killed by that bitch of a queen from Hyrule.

The plan had been so simple: trick the Queen to trust them enough to let them enter castle town as refugees, surprise them and kill all the men, take the women and children, and come back to Alrandea, their home country. This was how their country worked, and they had many territories around their land. Losing his brother and many of the best looking women was definitely not in the plan. Why did he deserve this? He wasn't a bad man, he just did what he had to to survive.

Growling to himself, he pondered how to explain this all to his barbarian king. His country was not big, but one of vicious cut throats and thieves, bordered by a maze of giant mountains on one side and the sea on the other, and not many knew of it. The only people that ever visited were pirates and merchants, coming to buy the goods stolen from many different countries. Looking around, he saw a small wiry man running up to him.

"Sir, I'm supposed to report the number of casualties and people stolen. A total of 15 men were killed, around 60 women and a handful of children escaped, we lost at least 30 horses, and most of our weapons were taken. The treasures remain untouched, however." said the man in a hurried, nervous voice.

Grunting angrily, Gaalen glared at the runner. "If your message is delivered, why are you still here?"

Watching the man hastily retreat, he thought on what to do. Failure was not an option to his king, and if he came home without the Queen as ordered, he would be killed without thought. No, He had to do something, since he was stuck cleaning up his brothers mess. First, deal with the remaining prisoners, because in the two days since the attack he hadn't ordered them to be fed or bathed, and many were looking like they would drop dead soon.

Since they had been attacked, he had been elected to rule over the small army for the time being, and not much else had been done. Deciding that it was time to do something, he went into his tent and wrote a letter to the king asking him for more troops to storm Hyrule, at least 400 strong, and he hoped that the king would be in a gracious mood and grant his wish to try again. They would wait in the same spot until the reinforcements or a message saying to come home was delivered. He gave the message to a runner, saying that if he didn't deliver it in a timely manner or failed to deliver it at all, there was no use coming back. His entrails would be strung in the trees for the birds.

Resigning himself to wait, he went to look at the stock of women and children, sorting out which ones could be sold to better brothels, and which would be sold as slaves. He told his men of his plan, also, and eased his mind by telling himself it would only be a few weeks before he could get back his prizes and avenge his brother.


End file.
